


You invest your love

by hardticket



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:03:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardticket/pseuds/hardticket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wakes up to a new world</p>
            </blockquote>





	You invest your love

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I listen to this too much.

__

“Where you invest your love, you invest your life”

“They left late last night”

Merlin opens his eyes to see Arthur lying on his back next to him staring at the canopy of Merlin’s bed. It’s still early enough that the light has not quite seeped into the room fully and Merlin is still more than half asleep.

“They wanted to leave before she started showing, before too many questions could be asked.”

This was a first; Merlin had never woken up with Arthur in his bed. It was just something they didn’t do. Arthur was King, Gwen his Queen. Merlin was still mostly asleep and this was feeling entirely like a dream.

“She said she would send word when they are settled and the child is born.”

Merlin shook his head a couple of times to try and rid himself of the remnants of sleeps. Arthur behaving oddly even for Arthur. He looked calm, almost serene. Most times Merlin couldn’t keep up with him but right now in the half light he looked strangely peaceful. Completely at odds with the words coming from his mouth.

“Spent most of the night afterwards on the ramparts, Came down here about half an hour ago”

Merlin knew Gwen had always harbored feelings for Lancelot. They had never been good at concealing it from him but he had always thought Arthur was oblivious to it or at the very least unconcerned. Using his natural arrogance that even after all this time was still present to shield himself from the worst of the betrayal.

“I was really surprised it took them this long to come to me. “

So probably not so oblivious, cagey would probably be a better term. Merlin turned on his side to look more closely at his King. The years had treated him well. He held an air of authority that the young prince from Merlin’s youth did not yet possess.

Merlin’s senses were coming to him at last. So it had finally happened now to deal with the consequences.

“It’s just you and me now”

Merlin moved closer to Arthur. They had never dared such intimacy before. Both too honorable. Both too scared. Both always thinking about what they believed was best for Camelot. Both thinking Camelot needed a Queen. Merlin watched as Arthur turned towards him.

“I feel like I have awakened after a long sleep.”

Merlin looked at Arthur. Not daring to hope this meant what he hoped it did. What he was waited for years for but had never dared voice. Arthur rested he hand on the side of Merlin’s face his ring cool on Merlin’s cheekbone.

“You’re beautiful when you sleep. If you will have an arrogant dollophead who has been asleep with his eyes open for far too long?”

Merlin knew the future was far from certain. Morgana’s armies were on the move and Mordred was gaining far too much power for Camelot’s safety and the safety of her people. But at this point, at this question Merlin only had one answer. The one he always had.

“I am yours till the day I die”

Merlin pulled Arthur into his arms and finally, finally kissed his King.


End file.
